


A Small Moment of Calm (Of Sorts)

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character, Transmasculine Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Hawke and Fenris decompressing after their confrontation with Danarius in the Hanged Man. (Fenris is transmasculine and uses he/him/his pronouns, just fyi.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Moment of Calm (Of Sorts)

\---

The walk to Hawke’s estate from the Hanged Man was silent.

Fenris didn’t want to talk, and Hawke wasn’t going to push him.

The two clumped their way up the stairs, not even bothering to pay attention to Bodahn’s protests about mud getting left in the foyer.

Finally, after flopping down in front of the hearth in her room, Hawke dared to speak.

“Fenris…I know this is a silly question, but are you all right?”

Her normally confident voice was careful and measured, testing out his mood like a traveler wary of walking on a frozen lake.

Fenris seemed to snap out of a daze, turning to look at her like he wasn’t sure who was speaking to him.

“I…it is over. Done.”

Hawke slowly began to remove his gauntlets, making sure that he was comfortable with her touch.

“I should have thought you would be overjoyed. There is no more wolf at your back.”

Fenris grimaced, “Yes, but…my sister. She gave me up to him–that monster. I do not know what I was expecting, but it was not that.”

Hawke nodded, placing his gauntlets in a pile with her scarf and bracers. Later, she would ask Bodahn to wash them. Normally, she would not want anyone to deal with her clothing (and the inevitable bloodstains), but tonight was too difficult–it had taken too much of an emotional toll on Fenris, and Hawke would not leave him alone unless he wished it.

“Fenris,” she began, “Do you want something to drink? Water…wine?”

He shook his head absently, “No. I thank you.”

He turned his gaze from the fire and looked her in the eye.

“He called me ‘he,’ you know, when I approached him in the Hanged Man. For years, he would never acknowledge me for how I saw myself–who I am. But he wanted me, or rather my markings, so badly that he would say anything if he thought I would return to Minrathous with him.”

Hawke’s brow furrowed, “But you saw through him…”

Fenris nodded slightly, “Yes…but at that moment, I felt as though my heart was being gripped by ice. Had I been younger, or less sure of myself, I might have agreed to go with him.”

Hawke placed what she hoped was a comforting hand on Fenris’ shoulder.

“I understand. But we’re here now. Danarius is dead, and you are free to live whatever life you choose as whomever you want to be.”

Fenris’ eyes seemed shiny in the firelight, and he put his head down, hair obscuring his face, on Hawke’s chest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, grasping him tightly.

The two held each other close until the fire died.

They slept.

—

In case you didn’t read the tags or couldn’t for whatever reason, I headcanon Fenris as transmasculine and using he/him pronouns.

**Author's Note:**

> Note on the work and the context in which it was written:  
> \---  
> Sometimes, especially on Tumblr it seems, there is a big backlash against having a character be trans. There is no canon evidence that Fenris is not transgender (or genderqueer, or any other non-cis identity for that matter), and there is no canon evidence that he is, either. So, when people get offended that others headcanon him as non-cis, it really boggles my mind.


End file.
